User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 4 Summary
EPISODE 4: The Met Gala Ball After Zada's Elimination the queens re-enter the Werkroom to discover Zada's mirror message. It reads, "I'm feeling broken rn but I will do better". The Aphrodite wipes down the Mirror. Jasmine says she is shook that there was a Bottom 3. The Queen says "It's crazy, but we all flopped pretty bad in the challenge". Butterscotch says she she was relieved to not be in the Bottom 3 this week and next week she is going to kill the challenge, whatever it is. Galantis says in confessionals "Butterscotch is feeling over confident for next week. So we'll see...". Everyone congratulates Diana on her win. She thanks her team for being amazing and gaining her the win. Estee thanks her for being such a great team leader. Miss Melanin asks Jasmine how it felt to fail as Team Captain. Everyone's eyes bluge and The Queen says "Oooh gurl" in confessionals. Jasmine says she doesn't feel she failed as Team Captain but the way she did it could have been better. The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which is the Celebrity Photobomb. All the girls get into quick drag and make their faces as ugly as possible. Miss Melanin, Britney, Galantis and Phoenix all do really well, making Jake laugh. In the end Britney is declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be to design and construst 3 looks for The Met Gala Ball. They will need to make looks that fit in with three categories; Avant Garde Eleganza, High Fashion Couture and Met Gala Realness. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the Queens all begin. In the Werkroom, all the queens scramble to gather their materials and start making their three looks. Sarah says her 3 looks are going to be very conceptual and over the top. Diana says to Sarah that the idea is to make sure our looks are fitting with the theme. Across the room, The Queen and The Aphrodite bond and chat. They chat about their names both beginning with "The". They ask if they are from the same drag family. But they discover that they aren't. The Aphrodite's drag Mother is Galaxy Apollo where as The Queen's drag mother is Throne O'Hara. Sarah is busy helping other queens thread their machines and fixing minor things for them. Britney is helping other queens too. She says to Miss Melanin that she feels happy to be helping other girls out. Miss Melanin and Britney further chat. They chat about life back home. Britney reveals that her childhood was really rough. Her Dad beat her multiple times when he find out she was gay and continued to do so for years. She begins to get emotional about it saying, "It's hard when your parents don't support your life choices and when they punish you over it, it hurts more". Miss Melanin hugs her and they continue to chat. Furthermore, the day is going by fast, everyone is completing their looks and finishing everything. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include, Skinnytittykiesha & Nicki Minaj. Category is... Avant Garde Eleganza. First up, Galantis Atlantis. She serves a dark and bold coloured gown with spikes on it. Her face is painted completely white with black hair. Next up, Butterscotch Blondie. She serves a crazy metallic chrome gown that has a cut in half illusion. Next up, Sarah Tonin. She serves a newspaper constructed gown. Her face is painted white with coloured paint splatters on it. Next up, Phoenix Nadja. She serves a short dress made of chains and a huge head piece. Next up, Brintey Iman Bitch. She serves a look where plasitc tubes are wrapped around her, like a dress. Lastly, Miss Melanin. She serves an unfinished leotard with stones on it. Category is... High Fashion Couture. First up, Galantis Atlantis. She serves a bubblegum pink robe with a light blue towel in her hair and cucumbers on her eyes. Next up, Butterscotch Blondie. She serves a stunning blue and white gown with shimmering pearls on it. Next up, Sarah Tonin. She serves a mermaid esk shaped look. Her haid is covering half her face. Next up, Phoenix Nadja. She serves a stunning gown where the material spirals up her body. Next up, Brintey Iman Bitch. She serves a see through pantsuit. Lastly, Miss Melanin. She serves a lamp shaped dress where the top of the dress starts at her face. Category is... Met Gala Realness. First up, Galantis Atlantis. She serves a beauitful crystalisted gown that flows elegantly. Next up, Butterscotch Blondie she serves a hugh blook red gown with rose accesories. Next up, Sarah Tonin. She serves a shredded pantsuit with zebra patterns on it. Next up, Phoenix Nadja, she serves a cultural arabic warrior esk outfit that has many accesories. Next up, Brintey Iman Bitch. She serves a crazy viking look with blonde platted hair and stoned leggings. Lastly, Miss Melanin. She serves a sequined gown with a orange crop top. After the Runway, Diana, Estee, Jasmine, The Aphrodite and The Queen are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Galantis is told that all three of her looks told a cute and stunning story. They were all executed perfectly and not much to critique on. Butterscotch is told that every single one of her looks was a showstopper and wowed the judges. Everthing was conceptual and immaculate. Sarah is told that her newspaper look was cute but the others lacked. Her mermaid look didn't match the theme at all and her pantsuit was just basic. Phoenix is told that arabic warrior was beautiful was didn't match the theme alot. Her other two looks are praised alot though. Brintey is told that her first look was cool put wasn't enough and was lowkey ugly. Her second look is told the same as her first where is was interesting but lacked execution. Lastly, Miss Melanin is told that all three of her looks were horrible and didn't impress the judges at all. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and enjoy a cocktail. Diana asks everyone who they think did well out of the Top 3. Most of the girls say Galantis was stunning and so was Butterscotch where as other said Phoenix. Estee says that Phoenix's were quite bad in her eyes, so she could be in trouble. Everyone disagrees Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Miss Melanin seems very overwhelmed when she walks in. Jasmine asks everyone what the tea is. Galantis says that her, Butterscotch and Phoenix were tops and Brintey, Sarah and Miss Melanin are bottoms. Diana says "Oh it's funny because Estee thought Phoenix could be Bottom". Phoenix seems confused by this and asks Estee why she thinks that. Estee refuses to answer. Back on the Mainstage, Butterscotch is declared the Winner of the challenge with Galantis and Phoenix ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Brintey is declared Safe which leaves Miss Melanin and Sarah in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Megatron" by Adele. Miss Melanin gives some major sexy vibes through out the lipsync. She trickes the judges with a faks spilt that gags the judges. Sarah gives it everything she has with some stunning face but is destroyed by Miss Melanin and her moves. After the lipsync, Miss Melanin stays while Sarah is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 10 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts